Halo 2: Insulation area
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Parasites, humans - anyway. The icon must be found. -Prophet of Truth while giving some retarted speech


The phantom moves forward on the camera, stops, and then leaves the screen. Arbitrator Thel'Vadamee and Special Operations Commander Rtas'Vadumee met on the snow below. A number of special operations Sangheili gathered around them.

Thel'Vadamee: "At the heart of this area is a sacred icon that is vital to the great journey. I have to find it."

'Vadumee nodded.

Rtas'Vadumee: (tighten the fist) "We will cut into the core of this intrusion, retrieve the icon, and burn any flood that hinders us!"

Sang Heili growled and roared to reach an agreement

Rtas'Vadumee: (to 'Vadamee) "This parasite can't be underestimated. I hope you know what you are doing."

'Vadamee looks left at the entrance to the front.

The objects in the mirror are larger than the objects they appear

Rtas'VadumeeCOM: "Forward, warrior! Don't be afraid of pain, don't die. Go, Arbiter, when our reinforcements arrive, I will follow."

Enforcer and some Aggressor Sentinels enter through the front door on the front wall.

Special Action Sangheili: "Executor! On the vehicle! We need their heavy guns. Go ahead with the holy icon!"

The team passed through the tunnel and into the structure where they saw the ghost fighting form to ride the ghost.

Special action by Sangheili: "What? The parasites control our vehicles? Anyway, they will die here."

The team destroyed flood-driven vehicles as well as several Enforcers and Aggressor Sentinels. They continue to look for a dead body around the pig.

Special action by Sangheili: "Commander, we found a human vehicle!"

Rtas'VadumeeCOM: "Go ahead, I am on the road."

In a lower area, one scorpion tank, another scorpion pig and several ghost-controlled ghosts all fought against another law enforcement, while a flood-controlled ghost fighter slammed medium-ion mortars from equal distances. 'Vadamee and his team eventually cleared the area.

When Arbiter leaves the structure, a human-controlled cockroach with a tank will fly over the head, several Aggressor Sentinels shooting forward, and occasionally shooting at Arbiter's team and the flood.

Healthy competition

After a shock with several law enforcement and flood fighting forms, the team eventually cleared the area. They left through the lower floor door.

If all the Sanghaly allies are dead:

Rtas'VadumeeCOM: "Arbiter, I will send you a team of my most experienced fighters to help you. Don't waste their talents."

Arbiter drove a flood-controlled Valley of the Souls, Enforrs rose and descended to the center of the pit. Avoiding several forms of combat using heavy UNSC weapons, the team continued through a tunnel and the crashed Sentinel building factory entered the field of vision. Fighting a lot of Forerunner structures, the team eventually rips into the factory. In the constant attack of sentinels and floods, the team was forced to fight in the affected construction plant. Eventually, the team returned to the outside and they found an abandoned scorpion tank and other UNSC supplies being guarded by the flood. The surviving team passed through a short tunnel into a large valley filled with flood forms and performers. A covenant phantom swooped and sent a ghost with Rtas' Vadumee and another special action Sangheili to help Arbiter.

Special Action Sangheili #2: "Shift icon! When we are close to the library, the parasite's ranking will expand. Come on your nerves, we won't look back."

Arbiter crossed the valley and reached the entrance to the library, where the flood-controlled scorpion tanks and ghosts confronted the Enforcer. The flood is using multiple machine gun turrets to guard the entrance. The arbitrator and his allies eventually defeated them.

Rtas'Vadumee: "Brothers, we will win again!"

or:

Rtas'Vadumee: "Once again, brothers, victory is ours!"

They entered the tunnel and found a gondola on the other side.

Shooting gallery

Thel'Vadamee and Rtas'Vadumee are heading towards the control panel of the cable car. The arbitrators are about to start the drive switch until they hear another basket approaching the library's grinding and humming.

Rtas'Vadumee: "More humans? They have to follow Icon."

The scream of the flood echoed in the air.

Rtas'Vadumee: "On the road, Arbiter." (Draw his energy sword) "I will deal with these beasts!"

Rtas' Vadumee took off. 'Vadamee turned back to the control panel and opened the pod with soft boxing.

Gondola began to move, and the phantom of Tatarus hovered over it.

TartarusCOM: "I saw that the coward did not join you. I will do my best to stop your flood."

The entrance is round, rotated, and then open four quarters.

TartarusCOM: "We can't let humans capture the Icon. These Hierarchs don't look friendly when they fail."

Special Action Sangheili #3: "Without goals, I will become restless."

In front is a ledge, multiple flood fighting forms waiting for the ambush team.

Spec Ops Elite #4: "Look, look ahead. The parasites gather together to attack."

The form of combat jumped into the cable car, forcing the team to defend itself. As the cable car continues to move up and up.

TatarusCOM: "Human, I will reduce their ranks."

Tartarus flew his phantom to Gondola, where the UNMIK troops were taking, greatly reducing Sanhiri's support. Gondola enters a tunnel leading to the tunnel. A large number of flood fighting forms began to attack the team through holes in the pod.

Special Action Sangheili #3: (sarcasically) "What courage! Safety and safety in his phantom!"

Special Action Sangheili #4: "Ignore bragging, prepare yourself."

As the second wave of floods was defeated, Gondola exited the tunnel.

TatarusCOM: "Human! I will get them."

Tartarus took his ghost away again, and Sangheili discussed the situation.

Special Action Sangheili #3: "The idiot! He will remind them of our existence!"

Special Action Sangheili #4: "Look at the bright side, maybe they will knock him down!"

Gondola is close to the entrance to the library.

Sangheili special action: "Look, our lord library!"

TartarusCOM: "Humans are already inside, Arbiter! Behind them! I will look around."

Once Gondola arrives at the entrance.

Kind of old, familiar feeling

TartarusCOM: "Come on, Arbiter! Get the icon!"

The remaining Sanchili gathered at the exit of Gondola.

Sangheili Special Action #3: "We will protect this ship. It may be the only way we can escape."

Special Action Sangheili #4: "Retrieve Icons, Arbitrators, Covenants and Journeys!"

(Note: If only one Sangheili is alive, he will say two lines one by one.)

When the arbitrator entered the library, the flood infection formed to climb over the floor. There were a lot of dead marines and battle forms in the corridor, and blood stained the ground.

Arbiter locates the entry channel of the Icon.

Dolly shot the library center, the index floating in a container similar to Alpha Halo. Commander Miranda Case (with an SMG in the anniversary) is approaching the tentacles that seem to be flooding, most likely Gravemind (anniversary, which is the power cord from the top of the Enforcer), hanging on some Enforcer wrecks.

She grabbed the tentacle/cable, (on the anniversary, she put down her SMG) and reached for the index. Container whirs, click, and then release the index. She caught it.

Commander Case: "Get it."

The tentacle/cable is loosened - or Gravemind intentionally releases it - and continues to loosen. Case is about to die before the tentacle/cable suddenly stops. She looked up and found that Sergeant Major Avery J. Johnson caught the tentacle/cable.

Sergeant Johnson: (Beep) "You know, your father never asked for help."

Commander Case: (putting the index on her belt) "The index is safe."

Case climbed back to the floor.

Sergeant Johnson: "McKenzi, Perez, how about our exports?"

no response.

Sergeant Johnson: "You heard me, Marines?!"

Still no response. Johnson is ready for his combat rifle.

original version:

Sergeant Johnson: (to Case) "We have trouble."

Case prepared two M7 machine guns. Johnson walked slowly and looked at any enemy in front of him. He turned to the right.

Cut the wreckage from Johnson's POV. A hidden enemy jumps with almost no noise. Johnson saw the sport and aimed at his combat rifle.

Sergeant Johnson: "Damn!"

Johnson opened fire but missed. The enemy in the cloak is close enough to Johnson to hit the ball twice with his combat rifle, but it has no effect. The attacker was found to be Thel'Vadamee, who grabbed Johnson on his shoulder and let him stand up. He stared at Johnson with anger.

Sergeant Johnson: "How are you?"

"Vadamee growled and hit him with a one-on-one hit and knocked Johnson down. 'Vadamee looked up at Case.

Case Commander: "Sheriff, stay!" (Target her SMG to the arbiter)

She shot and the bullet lit up the shield of 'Vadamee. 'Vadamee rushed to the nearby cover, and when he reached a wreck, his shield was exhausted.

Commander Case: (turned to unconscious Johnson) "Johnson, are you okay? Johnson!"

'Vadamee used Keyes' attention to jump out of his cover and his shield flashed from the previous shot. He fell in front of Case and beat SMG from her hands. When the vibration around her entire body flashes, she is about to react and pull her away from 'Vadamee.

Anniversary Edition:

Sergeant Johnson: (to Case) "We have trouble."

Johnson walked slowly and looked at any enemy in front of him. He aimed at his combat rifle and illuminate the mounted flashlight into the darkness. Suddenly, he heard heavy footsteps on the right. He spun in time and saw Thel'Vadamee jumping around him.

Thel'Vadamee: (angry roar)

Johnson shot his combat rifle several times, hitting 'Vadamee, and his shield deflected the fire. Johnson escaped. 'Vadamee landed and swung around Johnson. The sheriff blocked the strike with his combat rifle, but the power of the blow was knocked down.

Sergeant Johnson: "Damn!"

The arbitrator once again waved to Johnson, and Johnson again managed to block the attack with his combat rifle. Johnson hit his elbows into Arbiter's chest and pushed Sangheili back a few steps. Then he waved his combat rifle to Arbiter, but 'Vadamee knocked the weapon out of his hand with a swipe.

Before Johnson recovered, the arbitrator grabbed his throat and forced him against the wall.

Sergeant Johnson: "How are you?"

'Vadamee growled and threw Johnson on the ground. Then, when the submachine gun fired his shield, he began to approach Johnson. The scene turns to the left, showing Miranda Kes shooting her submachine gun.

Commander Case: "Sheriff, stay!"

When Case continued to shoot at him, Vadamee rushed to the nearby cover. He disappeared from sight.

Commander Case: (turned to unconscious Johnson) "Johnson, are you okay? Johnson!"

'Vadamee used Keyes' attention to jump out of his cover. He landed in front of Case, who responded by shooting her SMG in the blank. The arbitrator grabbed her weapon bucket with one hand and forced it away from him. Then he used this power to pull SMG back from Case's hand and she was thrown to the floor. When the vibration around her entire body flashed, Miranda began to climb and pulled her away from 'Vadamee.

Tangential to Tartarus, he is using his personal gravity hammer, Kicks' Rukt Boxing. She lay unconsciously on her shoulders. He mastered her.

Tartarus: "Excellent work, Arbiter. Hierarchs will be very happy."

'Vadamee had a hand next to him, and when his shield was emptied, he was shot.

Thel'Vadamee: "The Icon... is my responsibility."

Tatarus: "It's your responsibility." (Get the index from Case's belt) "Now it's mine."

Wide shot of two Jiralhanae aiming at their Brute Shots at Vadamee. The arbitrators stared at them incredulously.

Tangentially another Jiralhanae dragged the unconscious Johnson, Tartarus firmly placed Keyes on the shoulder of the same Jiralhanae

Tatarus: "A bloody destiny awaits you and the rest of your incompetent race." (point his hammer to 'Vadamee) "And I, Tartarus, the chief of Brutes will send you to it!"

Close-up of 'Vadamee

Thel'Vadamee: "When the prophet knows this, they will grab your head!"

Tatarus: "When are they learning?" (laugh)

Tartarus side shot close-up

Tatarus: "A fool. They ordered me to do this."

Slowly zoom in on 'Vadamee. He raised his neck in horror.

Tartarus released an explosion from his hammer, causing Vadamee to fall into the pit below in a gravity impact.

Cut black and level to the end.


End file.
